1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to a printed circuit board and a battery pack using the same, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board with an improved quality and a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various electronic components may be mounted on a printed circuit board. These electronic components may be connected to the printed circuit board by a plurality of electrode terminals. Recently, as electronic components have been developed to become lighter, thinner, and smaller, electrode terminals connected to printed circuit boards having the electronic components mounted thereon may be formed with a narrow pitch.